westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
18th and Potomac
HAITIAN ARMY ATTACKS EMBASSY; OLIVER PLATT GUEST-STARS -- The newly elected president of Haiti flees for his life and asks for sanctuary in the U.S. embassy -- which would place the compound under army attack. Elsewhere, a frustrated Josh (Bradley Whitford) needs more money from a Senate committee to continue the Justice Department's case against Big Tobacco companies but hits a roadblock when he solicits the crucial votes of two Democratic Senators. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Oliver Platt as Oliver Babish :and Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Guest Starring :Anna Deavere Smith as Dr. Nancy McNally :John Rubinstein as Andy Ritter :Peter Michael Goetz as Paul Hacket :Richard McGonagle as Warren :Robert Walden as Rossitter :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Gregalan Williams as Robbie Mosley :Victor McCay as Jake Dandridge :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Thomas Spencer as Officer Jeff :Bradley James as Secret Service Agent Donnie :Ana Mercedes as Sally :Roger Ontiveros as Sidney :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Mindy Seeger as Reporter Chris :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Charles Noland as Reporter Steve :Wendy Haines as Abbey's Agent :Eric A. Payne as Agent at Door :Gary Cervantes as Bobby Quotes :Nancy McNally: Embassy Marines aren't lawn jockeys, they're not decorative. They're trained in restraint, and they're trained well. :Leo McGarry: Nancy, if they take the embassy, are we gonna know? They gonna send some kind of note? :Nancy McNally: There's no note, Leo, they're taking the embassy. :Paul Hackett: C.J., between friends, is the water over your head? :C.J. Cregg: No, the water is exactly at my head. Trivia *The code to get into the room is "Sagittarius", which is why Josh reacts to this word from Donna later. Sagittarius is also the star sign of actress Kathryn Joosten, who plays Mrs. Landingham and is central in the ending of this episode. *When the President asks who the U.S. is using to negotiate in Haiti, Leo tells him the Canadian Ambassador. During the Iranian hostage crisis, the Canadian Ambassador harbored several Americans who escaped from the U.S. embassy, depicted in the 2012 movie, Argo. ERRORS *The only "18th and Potomac" intersection in DC is at 18th St SE and Potomac Ave SE. It doesn't have a traffic light, it's in the Southeast quadrant of DC (The White House is in the Northwest quadrant), and, to convey a sense of what that neighborhood's like, just a block away is the DC Jail. So it's extremely unlikely that Mrs. Landingham would have had a reason to drive through this intersection after picking up her new car and then heading back to the White House to show the car to the President (who told her he'd like to see it and "kick the tires"). *When talking about what the Haitian military has the advisor says, "2 Bradleys with 120 mm cannons." The Bradley fighting vehicle carries a 25mm cannon. The M1A1 tank carries a 120mm cannon. It is also unlikely Haiti would be able to buy either. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2